Just Call my Name
by XxJeffyAngelxX
Summary: Jeff Hardy is in love with his girlfriend, Beth. But when Trish Stratus joins the WWF, Jeff gets a crush on her. Jeff is forced to choose between the two, but will Trish help to sway Jeff's decision? (Rated PG just incase, I may change the rating if I hav
1. New Girl

~*~I dont own the WWf, or any of the WWF superstars. *sigh* Yep, they must rub it in once again. Anyways, I dont own the WWF, any of the WWF superstars, songs, or anything in this fic, unless other wise noted~*~  
  
Jeff's foot tapped on the floor, as he yawned tiredly. Being on the road didn't give him much time to sleep. Jeff sat up straight, and glanced over at his brother. Matt was watching Amy, and Albert talk, intently. Jeff rolled his eyes. Matt had had a crush on Amy, ever since she took her first piledriver. The sound of high heels, clicking on the floor, interrupted Jeff's thoughts. The noise that came from varies places around the long conference table, immediately stopped. The door opened, and Vince, followed by Stephanie, walked into the room, and slowly sat down at the head of the table.  
Vince looked around the table, and cleared his throat. Test, and Albert glanced at each other, and quickly looked back at Vince.   
  
"I called you all here to discuss a new angle." Matt, and Jeff looked across the table at Test, and Albert. Amy peered at Vince, wondering how she was involved in the angle. "See, we have a new Diva in the WWF, and during this angle, she gets to make her appearance." Vince beamed proudly, waiting for Amy's input.   
  
"You're going to team me up with Matt, and Jeff, right?" Amy finally asked, choosing her words carefully. Vince coughed, and nodded slightly.   
  
"That's the beauty of it. We team you with Matt, and Jeff, making Team Xtreme. And we team our new diva with Test, and Albert. Even better, through this angle, the WWF gets to introduce everyone to the Bitch next door, so to speak."   
  
Jeff raised an eyebrow, and glanced at Amy, then back at Vince. "Who's going to portray the Bitch?"   
  
Vince chuckled, and stood up, opening the conference room door, and motioning for someone to enter. "Everyone..met Trish Stratus!"   
  
Trish slowly stepped into the room. She looked around the table at the five superstars, and slowly took a seat next to Amy. Jeff looked her up, and down quickly, as the other 3 men at the table followed suite. Amy shifted uncomfortable in her seat, Amy usually liked to be the center of attention. And with all the guys gawking at the new Diva, she defiantly wasn't the center of attention. Vince smiled at Trish, overlooking Amy's uneasiness.   
  
"Trish will team up with Test, and Albert, becoming their manager. Test, and Albert will form a tag team, called 'T and A.' You'll start a feud with the Hardyz, and Amy will team with the Hardyz to help them out."   
  
Vince paused, and looked around the table, making sure he had their attention. "We really don't know how far this feud will go." Stephanie stated, feeling kind of left out. Vince glanced at her, then back at the other superstars. "I have a feeling this feud will go over quite well with our male audience." Vince winked at Amy, and Trish, and walked out of the room without another word.   
  
Stephanie jumped up, and left the room, hurrying after her father.   
  
Trish stood up, and looked over at Test and Albert. Jeff took this as an opportunity to study her more closely. He swept his eyes over her long blonde hair, and tight shirt. His eyes lingered at her chest. Trish reached up, and ran her hands through her hair, well talking to Test, and Albert. Jeff slowly took his eyes off her chest, and looked down at her pants. She wore tight, bell bottoms. He checked out her butt, grinning to himself.   
  
Jeff's thoughts were once again interrupted, as his brother stood up next to him. Matt shook his head, realizing Jeff was already checking out the new Diva. "For some strange reason Jeff, I don't think Beth would approve of this." 


	2. Mixed Signals

Chapter 2  
Trish leaned against the wall, taking deep breaths. It was the night of her actual debut. She kept her eyes on the ground, blocking out all sound. Trish jumped as she felt a hand on her shoulder. She stood up straight, and smoothed her skirt down, looking up to see Jeff.   
"Don't be so nervous." Jeff stood next to her, watching her. Trish nodded, suddenly feeling much better. It was surprising how a certain person's presence, or voice could make her feel so much better.   
  
Jeff smiled at her, stretching. "Nice outfit, Princess." Trish shook her head. "Don't call me that!" She whined, playfully. Jeff chuckled. "I hate this outfit..skimpy clothes are so..skimpy!" Jeff stopped stretching, and looked her up, and down thoughtfully.   
  
"It's true..it's damn true!" This time, it was Trish's turn to laugh. She moved away from the wall, smiling at Jeff. "I'm so glad we're best friends." Jeff nodded, returning her smile.   
  
"Me too..I'll met you in the parking lot at 12. We can drive to the next city together." Jeff yawned, stretching again. "Like always." Trish added, walking off to find T n A.   
  
  
Jeff leaned against his car, checking his watch again. It was 12:05. "Woman, always late." Trish hurried into the parking lot, opening his car door, and throwing her bag in.   
  
"Sorry..I had to take a shower." Jeff nodded, and started to get into his car, but Trish reached out, taking his hand, and stopping him. She pulled him close to her, looking into his eyes. He gulped trying his hardest to resist her.   
  
"Jeffy, I want to be more then best friends. I know you do to. I see the way you look at me." She paused, grinning up at him sexily. "So, I'm going to make the first move."   
  
Trish pulled him closer to her, wrapping her arms around his neck. Jeff found himself wrapping his arms around her waist, wanting to be closer to her. She reached up, kissing him on the lips. He kissed her back, trying to ignore the little voice in the back of his head, nagging him, and telling him to stop.   
  
Jeff stopped, realizing the voice was right, he shouldn't be kissing her back, at least not yet. He pulled himself away from her, glancing back at her, seeing the hurt look on her face.   
  
"Trish, I have a girlfriend." 


	3. At least he's happy

Trish looked up at Jeff, not saying anything for a moment. She let her arms slide off from around his neck, and her hands ran down his sides stopping at his belt buckle.  
"I like funny guys." Trish leaned up towards him, getting ready to kiss him again but he pulled away.  
"I'm not joking, Trish." Jeff puts his hands in his pockets. "My girlfriend's name is Beth."  
Trish crossed her arms, looking at him. "What kind of name is Beth? Sounds like something I would name a dog!" Trish shook her head slightly, obviously mad.  
"I never said I liked her for her name." Jeff opened his car door, making sure to choose his words carefully. He knew it wasn't to smart to piss off a diva. "Are you coming with me to the hotel, or are you walking?"  
"Me? Walk? To the hotel?" Trish laughed, even at the thought of that. She walked around to the other side of the car, opening the passenger side door, getting in.  
"Maybe you could met Beth-"  
"I don't want to met her!" Trish interrupted Jeff, looking crossly out the window.   
"Ya know Trish.." Jeff paused, having to chose how to word it. "Bitchiness doesn't really turn me on."  
"Your right, Beth turns you on."  
Jeff sighed, starting up his car, wondering if Matt was having nearly as much trouble with Amy.  
~*~  
Matt stood by Amy's car, pacing back, and forth.  
"What if she says no?" Matt stopped walking. "No! Don't think that, she'll say yes!"  
"Don't think what?" Matt jumped, turning around. Amy grinned at him, and pulled her hair back into a messy ponytail.  
"I was just wondering."  
"Wondering what?" Amy asked, trying to guide him to say what he wanted to say.  
"Amy, will you be my girlfriend?" Matt blurted out.  
"Of course!" Amy's grin turned a little wider. "Boy, I thought you'd never ask!"  
Matt chuckled, grinning back at Amy. "I was going to ask you a long time ago. You have no clue how scared I was. I was afaird you'd say no, and then our friendship would have probably been ruined."  
"Matt Hardy afaird to ask a girl out?" Amy opened the backdoor of her car, tossing her gym bag, in her car. "Is that even possible?"  
"You're not just any girl, Amy. You're a woman. A woman that means a lot to me."   
"You mean a lot to me too, Matt."   
~*~  
Jeff arrived at the hotel about 15 minutes later. Trish hadn't said a word to him, ever since the Beth comment. Trish got out of the car, opening the back door, and grabbing her stuff.  
"Want some help with that stuff, Trish?" Trish simply shook her head no, starting to walk into the hotel.  
"Why do women have to be so damn complicated?" Jeff mumbled to himself, grabbing his stuff, quickly following Trish inside.  
Jeff followed Trish up to their room. There hadn't been enough rooms in the hotel, for all of them, so Trish, and Jeff agreed to share a room.  
"One bed?" Trish exclaimed, shaking her head. "I refuse to sleep in the same bed as you."  
"Can you stop being so difficult? Look, I'll sleep on the floor, you take the bed."  
Trish didn't answer, she took one of the pillows off the bed, getting a blanket, and laid on the floor. "I'll sleep on the floor."  
"I'm going to take a shower, here's my cell phone, answer it for me, if it rings?" Trish nodded, grabbing the cell phone he tossed her, and turning on the TV. Jeff went into the bathroom, shutting the door.   
Trish flipped through the TV channels, finally deciding to watch Jackass on MTV. Near the end of the program Jeff's cell phone rang. Trish looked towards the bathroom door, still hearing the shower running.  
Trish picked up Jeff's cell phone turning it on. "Hello?"  
"Hey, can I talk to Jeff?" The voice on the other end, was a girl's voice.  
"He's taking a shower right now, may I ask who this is?" Trish asked, turning off the TV.  
"This is Beth." 


	4. One Night Stands

~The song is "Points of authority" by linkin park, I dont own the band, or the song!~  
  
  
  
~*~Next day~*~  
  
Trish, and Jeff woke up together, in the same bed. The events of the night before, was fuzzy, but Trish knew they had slept together. She rolled over looking at Jeff, letting out a soft shriek, and jumping out of the bed.  
Jeff heard her, and sat up looking at her. He swept a glace over her naked body, and soon reliezed he was the same way. He quickly grabbed his clothes putting them on.  
  
"How did I go, from talking on the phone with your girlfriend, to sleeping with you?" Trish questioned, asking herself, more then him.  
  
"I dont know! I just cheated on my girlfriend! With YOU!" The two looked up at eachother.  
  
"Whats wrong with me?" Trish asked softly, questioning the way he had said "you."   
  
"Nothing. Just..I cheated on my girlfriend!"   
  
"Your going to break up with her, right?" Jeff raised an eyebrow at Trish.   
  
"What? I think I heard you wrong."  
  
Trish laughed. "You heard what I said!"   
  
"Did not!" An arkward silience filled the room. Trish slipped her shoes on.  
  
"It was a one night stand?" Trish's eyes filled with tears, her vocie was barely above a whisper.  
  
"Nothing more, nothing less." Jeff said with a shrug.  
  
"I thought you were different from the other guys." Trish stood up, looking at the floor.   
  
"What do you mean by that?" Jeff asked, watching her.  
  
"Nothing, forget I said anything. Have fun with Beth." Trish walked out of the room, leaving Jeff by himself.  
~*~  
Trish went to her room, sitting on her bed. Her eyes filled with tears, that threatened to spill.   
  
"Trish Stratus finally falls in love." She sniffled, wiping away a few tears that had managed to fall. "And of the course, the guy doesn't fell the same way."  
  
Trish lyed back on her bed, listening to the music that played softly from her boom box.  
  
//You love the way I look at you,  
Well taking pleasure in all the awful things you put me through,  
You take away,  
When I give in,  
My life,  
My pride is broken.//  
  
"Thats exactly how I feel!" Trish sat up. "It's awful how he told me it was only a one night stand."   
  
Trish lyed abck down again. She closed her eyes, trying to think of a way to make Jeff see they were prefect for eachother. She opened her eyes, sitting up, and jumping up. She had an idea. It was terrible, she would admitt that. And it was mean, especcaily if Jeff beleived her. But it was worth it, as long as she got her way. 


	5. Fake Tears

Raw was live, as always, from New York that night. Trish ran down the hall, towards Jeff's locker room. It had been a month since the two had slept together. Trish had made sure to avoid Jeff, as he did the same to avoid her. Trish was ready to put her plan into action. She had never met Beth before, so she didn't really mind if she hurt her.  
  
Trish stopped infront of the Hardy's locker room. She smoothed a winkle out of her shirt, and knocked. Matt answered. He opened the door wider for her to come in.   
  
"Hey Trish. I was just going to see Amy." Matt waved a little at her, starting to walk out of the locker room. Jeff looked up, seeing Trish.  
  
"Matt! You never said you were going to see Amy!" Matt stopped walking, and turned around looking at Jeff.  
  
"I forgot?" Matt walked off, before Jeff could reply. Trish walked into the locker room, shutting the door, and sitting down on a bench, looking like she was about to cry.   
  
"Whats wrong, Trish?" Jeff finally asked. Trish sniffled. She was an excellenct actress.   
  
"I..I'm.." She stopped, just for effect.  
  
"Your what, Trish?" Jeff shifted on the bench, watching her closely, and gulping.  
  
"How's Beth?" She asked, changing the subject. She had to make it seem like she didn't want to ruin his realtionship, or hurt him in any way for him to totally beleive her.  
  
"Beth's okay." Trish looked at him. She was having second thoughts about telling him.   
  
"Just last week we went out to the movies, and then went out for dinner. It was so much fun!" He added, not being able to hide the smile on his face. Thats all Trish needed. All her second thoughts washed away, as they were replaced with jealousy. She simply didn't care who she hurt. As long as she got her way, and got what she deserved.  
  
"Something you wanted to tell me?" Jeff asked, obsevering the fact that she looked like she was fighting a mental war. Trish nodded.  
  
"I..I'm.." She paused, a tear fell down her cheek. She never meant to cry. It just sort of happened. Trish just couldn't hold in any more of her pent up fraustations, fears, or anger. Trish leaned back against the wall crying, her macarcsa started running down her cheeks, in thick black lines, but it didn't stop the tears. "Jeff, I'm pregnent! 


	6. Silent Rooms

Jeff sat alone in his hotel room, his legs where stretched out, and he was leaned back against the frame of the bed. He hummed softly to himself, replying his conversation with Trish from earlier in the night in his head.   
"What the fuck am I going to do?" He asked out loud. He paused, as if he was expecting someone to answer. He groaned irritated when the room stayed silent. He pulled his pillow off the bed, and threw it across the room. He stared at the floor deep in thought.   
  
A knock on his hotel door bought him back to reality. He sighed, standing up, and walking over to the door, looking through the peep hole, waiting to see the stunning blonde that claimed to have his child. But instead, he caught a glimpse of red, smiling he opened the door, throwing his arms around his best friend.   
  
"Hey Red!" The red haired woman giggled, and stood on her tips toes to hug him back. He stepped aside letting her in. She plopped on his bed, leaning back.   
  
"Hey Jeff, what's up?"   
  
"Nothing much Amy, you?" Amy sat up, winkling her nose at him.   
  
"Call me Lita."   
  
"But that's not your name." Amy looked at him for a moment, winkling her nose again. She stuck her tongue out at him, laughing.   
  
"Point? So, what's up with you, and Trish?"   
  
"Today, at the arena, she told me she was pregnant." Amy went wide eyed, staring at Jeff. She opened her mouth to say something, but the words never came out. "What am I going to do?"   
  
"Have you talked to Beth yet?" She finally forced out. Jeff shook his head no. "Talk to Trish yet?" He answered again with a shaking of his head. "Talk to Trish first, get the rest of the details from her."   
  
"Okay, I'll try that." He stood up, stretching. "Should I change?" Jeff asked, motioning down to his purple boxers, and muscle T-shirt he wore.   
  
"Nah, she'll find it sexy." Amy laughed, and he tried his best to frown, but soon joined in on her laughter.   
  
"Wait! I don't know what room she's in."   
  
"Nice try Hardy, she's in room 208." Jeff frowned, and slowly walked towards the door.   
  
"I'm nervous." He confessed.   
  
"I'd be nervous too, but you'll be even more nervous when you got to tell Beth." Jeff frowned, running his hand though his hair. He sighed, and looked at the floor, then up at Amy.   
  
"I'm going to go talk to Trish now." He began to walk out the door, but turned around, and grinned at her. "Wish me luck!" He turned, and walked into the hall, wondering toward room 208.   
  
"Good luck freak!" 


	7. Extreme Stuff

Jeff stood in front of room 208. His heart started to race, as he raised his hand to knock on the door, but quickly stopped himself. His heart wasn't the only thing that sped up, his breathing had also gotten faster.   
"Damn it! She's not supposed to get this reaction from me!" He growled softly, going to knock again, but stopping his hand in midair, nervously. "She's just a girl! What am I afraid of?" He took a deep breath, knocking again. A few moments later the door opened.   
  
"Can I help you?" Trish asked softly, the door was open a crack, and he couldn't even see her.   
  
"Trish, its me." He paused. "Open the door." He said gently, but demandingly. She sighed in protest, and fling the door open, sitting on her bed, he shook his head walking in, and shutting the door.   
  
"What's up drama queen?" He smiled at the obvious frown that crossed her face.   
  
"Don't call me that."   
  
"Why not?" The blonde stared at him for a moment, her eyes sweeping over his white sleeveless T-shirt, purple boxers, and Nike sandals he wore. She shook her head, lying back on the bed, laughing loudly. "What's so funny?"   
  
"You!" Now it was his turn to frown. He opened his mouth, to reply with an insult, but stopped himself.   
  
"I came to talk to you." Trish nodded, sitting up, she motioned for him to sit across from her in a chair. Jeff looked at her for a moment, then walked across the room slowly sitting down.   
  
"What do you want to talk about rainbow?"   
  
"Well, remember how you said you were pregnant?" Trish nodded, and flicked her blonde hair over her shoulder. He gulped, watching her hair fall perfectly on her shoulder, an amused grin played upon her lips, as she noticed him checking her out.   
  
"I am pregnant. And I'm sure you're the father, I'm not a slut, Jeff. I don't sleep around. Matter of fact, I haven't sleep with anyone for a while, only you." Jeff licked his now dry lips, and coughed.   
  
"I'm not denying that I'm the father. I just, we need to figure out what we're going to do."   
  
"You're going to dump Beth, and ask me out." She scooted back on the bed, grinning at him. He sighed, shaking his head at her.   
  
"You make me think."   
  
"Think about what?" He looked down at the floor, shaking his head again, hearing the smile in her voice. He looked up, meeting her stare.   
  
"Stuff."   
  
"What kind of stuff?" She asked, getting another amused grin on her face.   
  
"Extreme stuff." 


	8. Road Trip!

Authors Note: Sorry to everyone who's been reading this. I know I haven't updated alot. I've written 3 new chapters, and I hope to get them posted soon. I'm updating this story alot more now. And remember, Reviews=More chapters! Thanks for all the reviews I've gotten so far, Enjoy!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Jeff smiled happyily as he woke from his slumber. The WWE Raw crew was finally headed to North Carolina, meaning he could see his father, his friends, and Beth. Her name lingered in his mind as he hurried around the hotel room, getting dressed, and brushing his teeth. He glanced over at his clock, and smirked noticing it was only 5:30 AM. He shrugged, and grabbed his stuff, walking out, and taking the stairs 2 at a time.   
Jeff stopped at the doors of the hotel, and groaned loudly, as he noticed the blonde leaning against his car.   
  
"Damn it! I forgot I was spoose to take her with me!" He growled, stomping his foot, obviously pissed off. He take a deep breath, and comprosed himself, sighing. He slowly walked out into the parking lot, forcing a smile at the Canadian.  
  
"Hey Jeff!" Trish called cheerfully, embracing him. He cocked an eyebrow, but hugged her back nontheless, confused by her unusually cheerful self. "Boy, am I hungry! Lets pick up some food on the way!" She grinned at him, shifting slightly, and draping her bag over her alterante shoulder.  
Jeff forced a soft chuckle, and looked up at the sky, watching the sun start to poke through the dark night sky. He nodded to Trish, opening the passenger side door for her. She hopped in, sitting down, watching him get into the drivers seat.  
  
"Does Macdondald's sound okay?" He glanced over at her, and she nodded, as it began to pour. "Just great." He mumbled, starting his car, and backing out.   
  
"Want me to pay for it?" She yawned, and contuined on, without waiting for his response. "Hopefully we'll get a thunderstorm! I love to watch the lightening." She glanced over at him, smiling again. He laughed softly, releizing she was trying to carry the conversation on her own.  
  
"I can't make you pay for it! That wouldn't be right." Jeff glanced down at his radio, then back at the road, tapping his fingers on the steering wheel. "Lets wait til we get to Camaron for breakfast. I'll whip up some of my special Chocolate chip pancakes!" Trish nodded, and rubbed her stomach. "How's the baby?" The blonde looked over at him, cocking an eyebrow, instantly confused.  
  
"The baby?" She paused, licking her lips. "The baby is great! I went to the doctors the other day. He said the baby was very healthy." She smiled sweetly at him, flicking her blonde hair over her shoulder. Jeff nodded, and stepped on the gas, driving a bit faster.   
  
"You can meet Beth later." Jeff suddenly said. He bit his bottom lip, not quite sure why he said it. He bit his bottom lip harder, expecting a snide remark from the Canadian bombshell. However, Trish was unfazed.  
  
"Sure! Sounds great!" He let out a whoosh of air surprised, but smiled at the Canadian. "I'm sure she'd love to met the woman who's stolen the heart of her ex." 


	9. Drama Queen!

Jeff yawned as he stopped his corvette at a red light, and peered over at Trish. He smiled, instantly noticing she was asleep. He looked her over carefully, noting the peaceful look on her face. His eyes landed on her stomach. All of his problems seemed to have started there. He looked back up, watching the light turn green. He drove on, and after awhile he pulled over. He parked on the side of the road, parked semi lopsided. He didn't really mind how he had parked, since they were on a road in the middle of no where.  
Jeff glanced back over at her, his eyes once again drifting to her stomach. He smiled, reaching out, lying his hand on her stomach. His grin grew wider as he looked back up at her face. His breath drew in quickly, as he frowned. Pulling back, he leaned back in his seat, realizing he actutally felt something for her.  
  
"Damn! Why is this happening? I'm not spoose to love her!" He slammed his foot down, and her eyes flattered open. He looked over at her, hoping she hadn't heard him. She smiled at him, slowly sitting up.  
  
"Something wrong?" He shook his head no, and she nodded, deciding not to pry information out of him. Jeff started up the car again, taking off quickly.  
  
"We're almost there. Only got like another 30 miles." Trish replyed with a groan, rolling her window down, thankful it had stopped raining. She flicked her hair over her shoulder, and turned back towards Jeff.   
  
"What would you do if I kissed you?" Jeff looked over at the blonde, she batted her eyelashes at him playfully, and he sighed. She scooted closer to him, placing a kiss on his cheek. She went to kiss his cheek again, but Jeff moved his head to the side, catching her lips in a kiss. He pulled back, and looked back at the road, smiling slightly.  
  
"You enjoyed it!" Trish squealed happyily. Jeff snickered, and nodded. He glanced over at her, reaching out, and running his hands through her hair.  
  
"You should highlight your hair blue, and purple." Trish winkled her nose, shaking her head.   
  
"Thats a little too wild for me." Jeff smiled at her, glancing from the road at her.  
  
"Your hand is still on my head." He snickered again, removing his hand.  
  
"Happy drama queen?" She scrowled at him, looking down, pouting. "Aw, I'm sorry." He snickered again, adding, "Poor baby." She looked back up at him, smiling sweetly, and lying another kiss on his cheek.  
  
"Can I ask you something, sweetie?"   
  
"Anything babe."  
  
"Are we an item?" He glanced over at her thoughtfully, then back at the road.  
  
"I haven't broken up with Beth yet." Trish snorted in disgust, leaning back against the seat. "Trish." Jeff stated, slowly glancing over at her. She pruased her lips in response. "What makes you think I'm going to break up with her?"  
  
"Because you love me!" She confeidendtly responded. He looked away, mumbling to himself.  
  
"What makes you so sure of that?"  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Thanks for reading! R&R! No Reviews=No story. :-p 


	10. Home, Sweet Home!

Thanks for all the wonderful feedback I've gotten! Well, most of it anyways, lol. Thanks for reading my story. :o)  
~*~  
  
Chapter 10  
Jeff quickly pulled into the driveway of his house. Smiling widely, he jumped out, grabbing his stuff, and running for his door. The petite blonde blinked, before slowly grabbing her stuff, and following him.  
Jeff unlocked the door, and went in, motioning for Trish to follow. She followed him in, and to his bedroom where he promptly dropped his stuff, and once again motioned for her to do the same.  
  
"C'mon, I'll give you a quick tour of the house, then I'll take you over to met Dad." He paused, then corrected himself. "Gilbert. I'll take you to met Gilbert." Trish nodded, and Jeff looked around, then turned his gaze back to Trish. "This is my room. And thats Witty. The small one." Trish giggled softly, as the small dog yelped, and jumped at her leg.  
  
"He's cute." She said, as she picked him up, craddling him in her arms. Trish put Witty down, and bent down petting the other dog. "What's this ones name?"  
  
"Thats Liger." Jeff smiled, also bending down to pet the dog. "His name is the combanation of lion, and tiger."  
  
"It's a cool name, very creative." Jeff nodded, taking her hand, and leading her into the guest room. "This is where you'll be staying." Trish's lips formed into a pout, and she looked at him confusedly.  
  
"But Jeff! I thought we, you know what I mean!"  
  
"I don't think we should act like a couple around Beth. It isn't fair to her."  
  
"Or me." Trish mumbled, as she plopped down on the bed, her eyes clouding with tears.  
  
"Aw, c'mon! Your too strong to cry."  
  
"No I'm not!" Trish lyed back on the bed, as her tears began to fall. "You confuse me so much Jeff! I swear, at times you make me feel like you could love me. You make me feel wanted." She paused, and reached up to wipe away a tear. "You make me feel loved. But its all fake emotion, because in a second, you can make me feel like crap."  
  
Jeff looked down, sighing, not knowing what to say. After a few minutes, he slowly sat down next to her, and pulled her into his arms, stroking her hair. He sighed again, as she cried into his chest.  
  
"Babe, I want to love you. Really, I do. But its not that easy. It's alot harder then you think." Trish looked up at him, her eyes questioning. "I don't want to rush right into another realtionship. I fucked up with Beth, and I don't want to fuck up with you too." Jeff gently pulled her up, so they were both standing. He wiped away her tears, and smiled slightly at her. "Lets get you cleaned up."  
  
"Then can I met your family?" She asked with a sniffle, her arms rested over her chest protectively. He looked her over, and smiled, nodding.  
  
"Of course."  
~*~  
Thank for reading! Remember..No reviews=No story. 


	11. Meeting the Ex

Chapter 11  
The duo walked silently across the lawn, hand in hand. Jeff had helped Trish clean up, he glanced over at her, watching as she studied the house ahead of them. He smiled, and stopped infront of his father's porch.  
  
"I have gum on my shoe!" He snickered softly, watching as she looked at the bottom of her shoe, groaning in disgust.   
  
"You should find a stick, and clean it off. My dad will have a cow if you track gum in the house!" He gave her a lopsided grin, and she laughed, nodding. "I'll be inside, just come in when your done." Trish nodded again, and watched him walk inside. She sighed, groaning again, and began to look for a stick. She found one, and picked it up.   
Trish sit down, making herself comfy on the stairs, and started peeling the gum off her shoe. When it was finally all off, she discarded the stick, and walked up the stairs, standing in front of the door. She contemplated on whether or not she should knock, and after a moment, she simply wallked in. She looked around the room, and found herself in the living room. It was modern, the rug a shade of gray, and the furniture matching prefectly. She eyed Gilbert's large DVD collection, and she soon walked over, looking through the titles.  
  
"I love this movie!" Trish exclaimed to herself, as she pulled out "Faceoff." She read the back of the DVD before placing it back on the shelf, and standing up. She looked around the room once more, and noticed a staircase by the T.V. She walked over, and slowly walked upstairs. The hallway was painted light blue, with gray carpeting. She winkled her nose at the color scheme, and walked down the semi-long hallway, radomaly stopping infront of a door.  
Trish carefully pushed the door open, and took a deep breath, stepping into the room. She quickly smiled, releizing it was Matt's old room. The walls were covered with wrestling advertisesments, and posters. She walked around the room, taking time to breifly read each one. She laughed, as she noticed a picture of Jeff, in his old gimmick. A cough at the door interapted her laughing. She turned, and came eye to eye with an extremely skinny woman. Her brown hair was cut short, and came to her chin.   
  
"Is there a reason why your looking through the house?" The woman asked rudely. Trish sighed, and shook her head.  
  
"No need to be rude, I was just looking for Jeff, and this room caught my eye." She paused, and slowly pushed on. "May I ask who you are?" The woman sighed impaitently, and nodded her head.  
  
"Sure, I'm Beth."  
~*~  
Remember...No reviews=No story! Thanks for reading! 


	12. Who does he belong to?

~*Sorry for the long wait. But with school starting, and with fanfiction.net being done for awhile it was kinda hard to update. Here's chapter 12, chapter 13 & 14 should be posted later today. I'm hoping to update this story alot more.*~  
  
  
Chapter 12  
Beth had led Trish downstairs to the living room, well explaining that Gilbert, and Jeff had gone out to the store. Trish made herself comfortable on the couch, well Beth plopped down in a chair, hanging her leg over the side.  
  
"So, your the new diva?" Trish glanced over at Beth, and nodded, before looking back at the floor. Beth yawned, filling the sileance in the room for a moment. "How long have you known Jeff?" This time her voice was filled with jealousy. Trish looked up at her, wincing slightly.  
  
"I've only been in the WWE for about 2 monthes, plus 6 monthes of training." She paused, chewing on her bottom lip. "So I've known him for 8 monthes." Beth nodded, shifting in her chair. "How long have you dated Jeff?"  
  
"We've been off, and on for the past 2 years." She looked over at Trish, looking her over, before tucking her short hair behind her ear. "We have our problems." She added rudely, "Like all couples, but then again, you wouldn't know. Now would you?" Trish sighed, shaking her head, her blonde curls bouncing.  
  
"I guess I wouldn't. Has he ever cheated on you?" She grinned cooly, taking off her shoes, and propping her legs up on the couch. Beth snorted, and leaned forward, glaring at Trish.  
  
"Jeff loves me. He would never ever cheat on me! He cares about me. And, on top of all that, he knows how to treat a woman. If he wanted someone else, he would've broken up with me." Beth leaned back, wiping some dust off her shoes, before following suit, and taking them off, tossing them down, she turned back towards Trish, grinning. "And, he hasn't broken up with me yet." Trish rolled her eyes, lying back on the couch.  
  
"Chill, Beth. I asked a simple question. I'm getting the vibe that your nervous." Beth eyed her, licking her lips, before confinendtly replying with.  
  
"I have no reason to be nervous." Trish shrugged, not replying, she reached into her pocket, pulling out a stick of gum, and popping it into her mouth.  
  
"How long ago did Jeff, and Gilbert leave?"  
  
"About 15 minutes ago, why?" Trish shrugged again.  
  
"Just wondering. Remember how you said Jeff's never cheated on you?" Beth nodded.  
  
"Yeah." Beth changed her postion in the chair again, looking over at Trish.  
  
"Well, maybe he's lying to you."  
  
~*Thanks for reading! No reviews=No story.*~ 


	13. Fighting Females

Hey Everyone! I'm soooo sorry that I haven't gotten this story out faster! I'm hoping to work on this more, and get more chapters out. Thanks for reading!  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Beth glared at the blonde haired vixen for a moment, her mouth opened slightly, as she contemplated replying, but soon closed it. She was rewarded with a smirk from Trish, who raised   
from her position.  
  
"How long have you been with Jeff?" She asked, keeping the conversation going, not really sure if she had already asked Beth the question before, or not. She walked around the living room, stopping to study the family portraits, well waiting for Beth's reply. Finally, she cleared her throat, and sat up.  
  
"You were talking to me?" The blonde sent a glare in her direction, which simply caused Beth to chuckle. "I know all about you, honey. So don't even try to play me for a fool." Trish glanced back at Beth, her eyebrow cocked in confusion, which made Beth sigh. "Must I explain everything to you?" She hurried on, not giving Trish time to answer. "You see Trish, like I said, I know everything about your kind. You think you can waltz in, and show your oversized tits off, and get my man." She stood up, moving towards Trish, waving her finger at her.  
  
"And how dare you insinuate that Jeff's cheating on me! He would *never* do such a thing! That man loves me with all his heart, besides why would he want anyone else? It's obvious I'm the hottest women he'll ever met!"  
  
Trish snorted in disgust, stepping toward Beth, her hands balling into fists.  
  
"I should knock you on your ass for that!" Trish shrieked. Both women raised their fists, ready to attack, but were interrupted by the door being flung open.  
  
"Whoa!" Jeff stated, as he quickly dropped the bags of groceries he once held, and hurried to step between the two. Gilbert stepped in a few moments later, and laughed at the three.  
  
"We all want Jeff." He stated sarcastically, receiving a glare from Jeff. Trish giggled slightly, and shrugged, before crossing the room to help Gilbert with the groceries.  
  
"Think what you want." Trish grabbed the bags that Jeff left on the floor, and followed Gilbert into the kitchen. As soon as the two were out of sight, Jeff turned to Beth, his eyes filled with anger.  
  
"Don't you dare touch her, Beth! I swear, if you lye a hand on her, they'll be hell to pay!" Beth's eyes clouded over, obviously confused, but Jeff hurried on. "She's pregnant, and you have the nerve to even think about hurting her!" Jeff quickly covered his mouth, realizing what he 'd just said. Beth, on the other hand, merely shrugged.  
  
"She won't be for long if she messes with me again!"  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Thanks for reading! R&R! No reviews=No story 


	14. Kiss 'N' See

Hope ya'lls enjoy this chapter. Check this site out to get Jeff, and Trish back together as a couple on T.V. http://www.ethical-business.com/petitions.asp?pet_id=374 Sorry if thats not allowed. Anyways..Thanks for reading!   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
After the groceries had been put away, the group made themselves comfortable around the living room. Gilbert smiled at the three youngsters, as Beth settled in next to Jeff on the couch.  
  
"I must admit Trish, I'm a big fan of you." Trish smiled at Gilbert, nodding a 'thanks', as he continued on. "I don't really see your character as being a slut, maybe a bitch, but defiantly not a slut. You were just doing what had to be done." Trish smiled once again at him, shifting in the big comfy chair she had sprawled out in. "By the way, I think you resemble your character in no way at all."  
  
"Thanks, that means a lot to me. Most people just assume I'm also a slut, just because I portray one on TV" Trish was interrupted by Beth coughing. She wrapped her skinny arm around Jeff's waist.  
  
"You know Trish, a thousand people can't be wrong!" The brunette exclaimed rather snottily. She huffed, and continued on. "I'm so sick of you acting so sweet around everyone, why don't you just let your true colors show? You're a heartless bitch underneath it all, Trish!" She stood up, heading upstairs quickly, her feet purposely stomping on the stairs. Jeff turned to Trish, his eyes full of a silent apology.  
  
"I'm sorry. Beth hasn't been feeling well lately, not to mention she gets slightly jealous. Just ignore her, she'll warm up to you." Trish nodded, as Gilbert got up, heading upstairs after Beth. Trish looked over at Jeff, their eyes meeting.  
  
"Jeff.." Trish started, unsettlingly. "I think I'm in love with you." Jeff's eyes went wide, and he quickly pulled her towards him, placing his finger over her lips to silence her. She continued to gaze into his eyes, as he sighed softly.   
  
"Trish, you don't mean that." She opened her mouth to reply, but once again he silenced her. "I'm a horrible person. You don't know about half of the things I've done. You're too good for me, our child needs the best." He paused, as he sniffed slightly. "And I'm far from the best, honey." Trish shifted, staring up at him. He was perfect in every way to her.   
  
"Jeff, you know that's not true. You're amazing, and I refuse to listen to you diss yourself like that. I want you. Can't you see that?" She scooted up, her hands running down his chest, causing him to shiver at the feel of her cold fingers. "Stop fighting it. You know you want it."   
  
Trish leaned her head towards his, letting her lips touch his briefly for a moment. At first, his lips stiffened against hers, but as she continued, he soon kissed her back. Their kisses became more heated, as they lied back on the couch. Their arms tangled around each other, each of them oblivious to the brunette watching them from the stairs.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Thanks for reading! R&R! No reviews=No story. 


	15. Childish Games

Here's the next chapter, hope everyone enjoys it! Thanks for reading!   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Trish was awaken by the sound of a lawn mower. She rolled over, yawning, and opening her eyes, finding herself in Giblert's living room. She shook her head, remembering the night before, and smiling. Nothing more had happened between the two other then kissing, but it was still an enjoyable night. A wet sensation on her chest, and stomach made her look down, and squeal in disgust.  
Covering her shirt was at least 5 broken egg whites. She screamed loudly, surprised, and quickly pulled her shirt off. Within moments, Trish was confronted by a snickering brunette. The brunette quickly took in the appearance of Trish in her bra, and shorts, and burst out laughing. If looks could kill, Beth would've been dead on the spot. Trish pushed past her, into the kitchen, and threw her shirt in the garbage. Gilbert strolled into the living room, looking at Beth.  
  
"Is everything okay? I thought I heard somebody scream."  
  
"Everything's fine! I just saw a spider, you know how deathly afaird of them I am. But Trish was nice enough to kill it for more." Gilbert gave her a strange look, before sighing, and nodding.  
  
"Why don't you come outside, and help me, and Jeff?" Beth nodded.  
  
"Sure, I'll be there in a minute." Gilbert looked at her a moment longer, before heading back outside. Beth simply rolled her eyes, grinning as Trish stepped out of the kitchen. She sure as hell wasn't going outside, until princess discovered her second gift.  
  
"What are you staring at?" Trish snapped angrily. She pushed past Beth again, heading upstairs, a scowl set on her face. Beth shrugged following her upstairs, Trish stepped into the bathroom, looking in the mirror, and once again let out a ground breaking scream. "Beth! I'm going to kill you!" She shrieked as she stared in the mirror at her make-up-covered face. Her lips were painted a deep shade of red, that seemed to cover most of her face. Under her eyes, sat big black blotches of eyeliner, well her forehead was covered with blue, green, and purple eye shadow. Trish groaned loudly, as she slowly began to clean off her face.   
  
"Would you like some help?" Came Beth's singsong voice from the hallway. Trish grabbed a washcloth off the sink, ignoring Beth, and quickly cleaning her face off the rest of the way. She dropped the washcloth she clutched tightly, and stalked into the hallway. Beth merely laughed. "Oh! I'm sorry, Trish! Am I bothering you?" She giggled, as Trish continued to stare a hole in the woman before her.  
Beth turned to head back downstairs, but within seconds the petite blonde whirled her around, and smacked her hard across the face. Pouncing on her, Trish began to punch the brunette, as Beth screamed her head off.   
Trish found herself being pulled off of Beth, and pushed hastily into the guest room, once inside, the door was slammed shut after her, she turned, looking up at Jeff. He shook his head disappointedly.  
  
"I don't think we'll ever work out, Trish." He took a seat on the bed, and motioned for her to sit next to him, which she gladly did. "I think we should spend some time apart. You, and Beth aren't getting along, our baby doesn't need that, not to mention you're way too much for me to handle, babe." He stood up, stretching, taking her hand, and pulling her up. "I'll get you a room at the hotel." She nodded sadly, but before the two could leave the room, Beth burst into the room.  
  
"I know you slept with her Jeff!" Beth screeched as Jeff went wide-eyed. "And I also know that you aren't pregnant, Trish!"  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Thanks for reading! R&R! No reviews=No story 


End file.
